Love Hurts
by MilesandJbroxoxo
Summary: They both came from different worlds. She was spoiled while he worked hard to earn money. One thing made their world collide. It may destroy their love or it may make it stronger. Who said revenge can't bring two people together. Niley slightly M rated
1. Trailer

Everyone thought she had the perfect life. She is popular, rich, beautiful, and has the two best friends in the world; Demi and Ashley. Sounds perfect….its not.

* * *

He came from a poor family, never really cared what people thought about him and was handsome. He has a mother and a little sister named Holly. He had a perfect life until his father died. He is going to be the new boy in Seaview High.

* * *

She is best friends with Miley and Ashley. She is the one where you go and tell her your secrets. She is rich, beautiful but she has a lot of insecurities. People may say that she has the perfect family but they are wrong.

* * *

She is best friends with Miley and Demi. She is rich and has a boyfriend. His name is Taylor. People may say she is a slut, bitch and a liar. She only showed her true self to her best friends. One thing you didn't know about her is that she is jealous of Miley.

* * *

Taylor is the most popular guy in the school. He and Miley grew up together. They are best friends. He is rich, cute and cocky. His dad tries to control him on everything he does. He has two best friends; Joe Lucas and Kevin Jones. Even though he has a girlfriend, he still flirts with other girls. He never fallen in love until he met Selena.

* * *

Joe Lucas is best friends with Taylor and Kevin. He always kept to himself and he had a secret that no one knew but him.

* * *

Kevin Jones is your typical guy. He loves sports, girls and parties. People would say he is an ass and cocky. He fell in love with someone who is taken. He never felt this way and it scared the shit out of him.

* * *

Selena is the new girl. She is very nice but is bitchy at first. She will defend her friends until the end. Her mom is a famous actress. She is rich but likes to give money to the poor.

_**Starting:**_

**Miley Cyrus as……… Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas as……….. Nick Gray**

**Demi Lovato as……….Demi Torres**

**Ashley Tisdale as…….. Ashley Evans **

**Taylor Lautner as…….Taylor Black**

**Joe Jonas as…………..Joe Lucas **

**Kevin Jonas as………..Kevin Jones**

**Selena Gomez as………Selena Russo **

**** This is my first time doing a story and i hope you guys like it.*****


	2. Chapter 1

**Their Ages in the Story:**

Miley-16 (junior)

Nick-18 (out of high school)

Demi-16 (junior)

Ashley-16 (junior)

Taylor-16 (junior)

Joe-16 (junior)

Kevin-16 (junior)

Selena-16 (junior)

* * *

Seaview High School is a boarding school. It's one of the best schools in the USA. The only problem is mostly the rich people go there. It is really expensive to get in. The school only sends out 5 scholarships for each grade. If you got in by a scholarship then you may be look down upon.

* * *

**In Seaview High: (In California)**

Miley Stewart was waiting for her daddy to show up for her dance recital. He told her that he would be here but it looked like he wasn't. Another broken promise thought Miley.

"Where is he?" asked unhappy Miley to Demi.

" He will show up but we need to go and get ready for the dance." said Demi

"I'll give him 5 more minutes and if he doesn't show up then ill be angry." Miley said.

"Alright" she said.

5 minutes past and Miley was beyond hurt. Nobody knew this but she did the dance recital for her daddy. She wanted to show him what she can do and for him to be proud of her. It seemed like work was more important to him even though she was daddy little girl.

"Come on Miley, we need to go." said Demi

"Okay but can you do me a little favor?" asked Miley evilly

Demi knew Miley is going to do a prank for her to get attention from her father. She also knew that she would be involve in this whole prank. She just prays that she won't get in trouble and it doesn't turn out badly. Turns out God didn't listen to her.

**Meanwhile in Nick's bedroom: ( In New Jersey) **

Holly was in Nick's room and she was looking at old home videos of her dad. She didn't know him very well like nick knew him but she still missed him. She remember when her dad used to play games with her. How she missed the good old days. She is only 8 years old when she lost him. After her dad died, nothing was ever the same.

"What are you doing here" said nick while Holly was still thinking of her father.

"uhhhh….I was looking for you" holly lied.

" What are you doing with dad's home video" he said

"I miss him and I miss you" holly said quietly.

"you miss me but I'm right here" nick said confused.

" You never play with me anymore, you never smile like you used to and your going away to college in California" she said as she holds in a tear.

" I'm so sorry holly. How about we go outside and play together like we used to" nick smiled slightly

"Why are you leaving us" said Holly quietly

"I need to do this" he said determined.

Nobody knew this but he saw how his father died. He was murdered and all he wants is vengeance. He knows the person who killed his father. He felt guilty that he had to lie to his mother and sister about where he was going. He wasn't going to collage but to Seaview High School. He actually got a scholarship to there for the junior year. He just wants vengeance on the STEWART FAMILY especially on Robby Ray Stewart. He wants to get him where it will hurt him the most.


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you see him?" asked Miley for the tenth time.

"No but he will come. You don't have to do this." said Demi.

"if he doesn't come in two minutes then switch the disc with this other one when I give you the sign." miley said

"okay." demi said

"How's your leg demi?" asked Ashley when she saw her two best friends.

"It's fine. I really wanted to join you guys instead of being in the sidelines." she said sadly

"You will be dancing for the next dance recital' said miley

"We need to go Miles." said Ashley suddenly.

"Demi, he's not here so we will do my plan okay." said Miley

"Okay" said Demi while Miley was being pulled away by Ashley.

Before the principle was going to introduce the dancers, he wanted to tell the parents that next week school will start and to thank them for their donations. During the middle of the dance recital, the music suddenly changed. The others didn't know what was happening so they stopped dancing and were left confused expect Miley Stewart. Instead of the clean cut dance she made up for the parents in her grade to see, she started to unbutton her shirt. After she unbutton her shirt, all the boys in her grade were drooling because you can see her perfect size breasts being held by her black bra. Also, how she had the curves in the right places in her body. Then her fingers started to move down to the waistband of her skirt and then she pulled it down only leaving her in black booty shorts. After that, the whole crowd started to go wild except the parents and the principle who was still shocked that this was happening. All of a sudden Ashley was starting to do what Miles did because she also wanted the attention. She never wanted to admit it but she was always jealous of Miley. Then all the dancers started to copy Miley two and started to dance slutly. When the principle got over the shock, he was too late to stop the mess that was created. During this whole time Miley was doing this, she was scanning the auditorium to see if her father is there. Unfortunately, he was not there.

Meanwhile with Nick: (in the airport)

"Dude, you don't have to do this." said Mike (one of Nick buddies)

"I have to do this. You guys don't get that Robby Stewart ruined my life." said Nick impatiently

"How are going to ruined his life since he is a billionaire?" said Sean (another friend of Nick)

"He has a daughter named Miley Stewart that goes to Seaview High School and its his only daughter. His daughter is his whole life." said Nick

" So how are you going to meet her." said Mike

"I'm going to Seaview High" said Nick

"She is rich and spoiled. Why would she talk to someone who might be working in the school?" said Mike unconvinced

"Why wouldn't she say hello to her classmate." nick said happily

"Wait.. Your going back to high school? We just graduated dude." said Mike

"Yeah I am…….. I need you guys not to tell my family about this. They think I'm going to collage in California." nick said worriedly.

"Don't worry dude. We got your back." Sean said as Mike patted Nick's back

"Also, can you take care of my family while I'm gone. Someone needs to watch over Holly after I leave." said nick sadden

"Don't worry. Holly is like family." said Mike

All of a sudden you see Denise and Holly Gray making their way to say goodbye to him. As Denise(mother) hugged her son, Mike and Sean stepped behind to give them a little of privacy.

"Your going to call me once you settle in your dorm" said Denise

"Don't cry mom. I love you and Holly." said Nick sadden at the slight of his mother.

"If your going there to find Robby Stewart then------" Denise was starting to say but was interrupted

"I'm not mother." nick lied

Denise knew that someone killed her husband but she didn't want vengeance like nick wanted. She just wanted to be left alone and move on. She knew that no one can replace her husband but she didn't want to put her family in any more danger. She still cant believe her husband died six months ago.

"I love you nick and be careful. Holly say goodbye to your brother." said Denise unhappy that her son is leaving her.

"Bye Nicky. I love you" holly said crying while she hugged her brother.

Flight 201 is now boarding. The Flight to California is now boarding.

"That's me. I love you mom and Holly." said Nick teary

** Hey guys. I hope you guys like it. Happy Easter everyone. The next one is where you met the dad and nick and miley met for the first time. i'm so excited for doing this story. i hope i get 5 comments.**


	4. Chapter 3

With Robby:

He knew he broke Miles promise but he couldn't leave his own meeting. He didn't know the meeting would take 2 hours long. He knew that he disappointed Miley so he would be making it up to her. At least they would be spending the last week of summer together in Paris for his fashion show before she goes back to school.

"Mr. Stewart?" said the principle of Seaview High

"yes? I'm here to pick up Miley." said Robby

"Before you pick up Miley, we need to take about your daughter and what she did in the auditorium" said the mad principle

" you mean the dance recital. I hoped you liked it. She told me she worked really hard on it. Too bad I couldn't see it." said Robby

" Well we didn't like it at all. She embarrassed the school and most important embarrassed you." said the angry principle

"What are you talking about" said Robby confused.

"Why don't we talk in my office and explain what your daughter did." said the principle more calmly.

Meanwhile with Miley:

"I hope your dad is not going to be angry with you miles" Demi said nervously

" He won't. Remember I'm his little girl; his little angel Demi" said Miley calmly "Can you wait outside and tell me when my dad is coming while I finish packing my things for Paris."

"Okay" said Demi

Right after Demi left Taylor Black came in Miley/Demi/Ashley Dorm.

"wow miley." said Taylor while clapping

"What?" said Miley

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in." said Taylor

"Well at least I don't hide behind my daddy's shadow and get told what to do" said miley

"I'm going to let that one slid because I love you" said Taylor with a wink

"ugh.. Pig" said Miley

"You know we are going to end up together as a couple. The most popular girl and the most popular guy are destined to be a couple. Everyone says we should be together." said Taylor half joking and half serious

"I would never go out with you for two reasons Taylor. One is your dating my best friend Ashley remember?…… and the second reason is over my dead body." Said Miley seriously

" you know me and Ashley won't last that long." said Taylor serious

"Why don't you open your heart to her Taylor" said Miley worriedly

"you know I don't do the love thing Miles." said Taylor serious

They both stared at each other for 5 minutes.

Taylor has tanned skin, black hair, tall and has good body. Overall he was handsome. He is the captain of the soccer team and football team. All the girls want him except Miley and Demi. Taylor knew that Miley is one of his best friend and they have each other's back but he couldn't get over the fact that she had a hot body. He knew that Ashley body was nothing compared to Miles. He just couldn't get over that fact that he just wanted to fuck her. He's a guy with hormones.

Miley knew Taylor was hot and everything but she knows also knows that he's just not the guy she is looking for. She has some assumptions on why he doesn't open his heart to his girlfriend but she might be wrong. She also knows that they eventually have to go out since everyone thinks they should. She just hopes they don't. She actually doesn't know what kind of guy she wants. She never had a mother figure in her house-hold so it was hard for to talk about things to her father. She loved her dad for raising her on his own but on something's you need a mother .

Taylor had enough of the silence so he was going to break it.

"Miles----" Taylor was interrupted by Demi walking in with a sympathy face

"Your dad is here and he looks pissed." said Demi

All of a sudden Robby comes in and you can tell he is not happy.

"Taylor, Demi, can you leave my daughter and me to talk alone" Robby said angry.

"Not a problem, sir" said Demi and Taylor

"Hi daddy, I missed you" said Miley happily

"Miles the principle told me what happened in the dance recital" he said unhappy

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry daddy. It won't happen again. I pinky promise" Miley said with a smile

"You just don't get it Miles." said Robby

Around this time her dad usually forgives her and he gets over it.

"Well you can explain it to me on our way to Paris daddy." said Miley happily

"Your not going to Paris with me Miles" Robby said

"Wh- at? No daddy please. Its one of your biggest shows." Miley said suddenly scared

"You have to learn that you can't do things and get away with it. Things have consequence miles." Robby said disappointed

"Ground me by not going shopping in Paris but please let me go. This whole summer I haven't spend time with you. I was really excited for us to spend time. I miss you." Miley said while trying to hold back tears

"I'm sorry but you have to learn one way or another." Robby said sadden because even though he was mad at her, she was still his little princess and what she said was true.

"Please daddy I'm begging you." She said crying

"I love you and Peter will bring up your bags from your trip. You need to learn a lesson" said Robby

After her father left, Miley started to sob. She just wanted her father to pay attention to her instead of his job sometimes.

Later on the Day:

Miley was whipping the dry stain tears from her eyes when all of a sudden she looked up and saw these amazing brown eyes. She always had a thing for brown eyes but these eyes were different. Good different. He has brown curly hair and to her he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Nick was walking around in the lobby. He was lost in Seaview High. When he looked up from his map, he saw these two beautiful blue eyes. It looked like he could stare into those eyes forever and not care if he would die the next day. She had a face like a angel and she was beyond beautiful.


	5. Chapter 4

They both stared at for a while. They were at both opposite ends. He couldn't get over the fact that she was so beautiful. All of a sudden, he shook his head. He was here for a reason and the reason was not to find love.

He started to walk past her as she started to walk past him. When their shoulders touched, fireworks went through their body. He never got that with any other girl and that scared him. He didn't want to think of this as a dream so he turned around to take one good look at her again. When he turned around brown met blue. Then all of a sudden she ran. While she ran away from him, his eyes traveled downwards. He saw her perfectly size breasts and she had curves in the right places. The only thing that turned him on was her long tanned legs. The went on forever. He had to bit his lips from saying anything stupid. God he was getting turned on. As he turned around again to go the way he was going, he collided with someone else.

"Dude, watch where you are going." said someone

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm Nick." said nick

"It's fine, I'm Joe by the way" said Joe

"I'm lost around here, can you help me find my dorm?" said nick

"Sure no problem. Who are bunking with?" asked Joe curiosity

Nick looked down and saw the two names that he would be living with.

"It says Joe Lucas and David Cruz" said nick

"Really? So I guess were going to be living together. I'm Joe Lucas" said Joe happily. Nick seemed like a good kid and Joe doesn't really let people in that easily.

"cool" said Nick. Nick hopes that Joe and Nick would become good friends.

Meanwhile with Miley:

She had to ran away. Nobody ever made her feel that way and that scared her. She never has fallen in love and she doesn't want to start now. On the other hand, half of her said that she should have stayed and find out his name. She hopes she sees him again. Suddenly she shook her head, she doesn't want to think of this. She is mad that she has to stay in Seaview High for the rest of the week and school hasn't even started.

"Miles" said Demi.

Miley shook all her thoughts so she can pay attention to her best friend.

"Did you hear that there's a new girl" said Demi

"What's her name?" said Miley interested

"Selena Russo. You know her mom is the actress" said Demi happily

"Ohh…"said Miley

"What's wrong? Your usually happy that someone is new so you can see if she is cool enough for us to hang out with her." said Demi loudly when a few girls past them.

"Why do we do act like this Demi?" said Miley quietly

"I hate it two but what are we suppose to do" said Demi quietly. Demi's mom always says that if your not popular then you are a nobody. Demi hated that. She just wanted to be herself but she was glad she can be herself with Miley, Joe and sometimes Ashley.

"Let's go meet the new girl, Selena" said Miley.

With Ashley and Taylor:

"I can't believe you guys did that. I never knew Miley had that in her" said Taylor. While Taylor was saying, Ashley was rolling her eyes. They have been talking about Miley for about 20 minutes and she was sick of it. It was suppose to be Taylor and her. Not Miley.

"Do you want to know something about miles" said Taylor while grinning.

'What?" said Taylor curiosity

"Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." said Taylor seriously

Taylor kissed Ashley to reassure her. Ashley pulled away before they get carried away.

" I'm serious Taylor. Nobody knows this about her." said Ashley

"Then why are you going to tell me. Isn't miles your best friend?" he said confused

"You're my boyfriend. I trust you." she said surely. She knew he can be trusted since she knows he will always have miley's back. The real reason she was telling him this was so he can shut up about Miley already.

"She's a virgin" Ashley said

"Wh-at? Bu-t she made it seem like she wasn't?" Taylor said shocked

"Nope. She is like a baby. Taylor, you need a grown women like me." she said

"So she never got fingered?" he asked

"Nope. Can we stop talking about this?" she asked

Before he could answer, she ran away to the closet upstairs.

"Come and find me so you can get your present." she said loudly for him to hear

All of a sudden, all his thoughts were washed away. He never did it in the closet. The excitement turned him on. Taylor ran upstairs and into the closet. Once Taylor got there, Ashley pulled him into the kiss. She didn't waste any time. There's some rules in Seaview High. For example, the boys are not allow in the girls dorm rooms. It worked vise versa for the girls. She knew that if they get caught then she won't be seeing him for a week. Suddenly Taylor moved his lips to Ashley's neck. As Ashley was moaning, her hands were his waistband of his pants. As Taylor pulled his pants down, she saw his eyes full of lust but not with love. His eyes weren't like Kevin Jones. She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall without her underwear. She didn't know where her skirt and underwear went but she didn't care. As his hands were rubbing her pussy, her breathing came to a halt. Then he slipped his hands in and he started to work his magic.

"Tay--" she said heavily but was interrupted

"shh, let me do the work" he said heavily

"Fuckk Me!" she demanded

"Your wish is my command." he said with his heavy breathing.

* * *

"So where are you from?" said Joe

"New Jersey" said Nick

"Then why are you in this school if you mind me asking?" asked Joe

"Its one of the best schools in the America. Who doesn't want to be here" said Nick. He was technology not lying because this school is the best in America.

"True" said Joe laughing

Joe did notice the times nick was looking around. It looked like he would break his neck any minute. Joe was showing nick around the school.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Joe

" umm I saw this beautiful girl" said nick quietly

"Describe her. I might know her and you can trust me" Joe smiled slightly

"She was beautiful . I don't know where to start but she had long tan legs, had curves in the right places, had these blue eyes that you can -----" nick was interrupted

"Her name is Miley." said Joe knowingly

"How do you know I'm talking about her" said Nick

"I just have a feeling and plus she is the only girl with long legs and blue eyes." Joe said knowingly

" Look I won't judge you or anything but are you rich?" Joe asked suddenly

"No, I got in by a scholarship." nick said slightly confused

"Look, I'm about you give you advice around here. Don't tell people you got in here by a scholarship or they might look down at you." Joe said

" Well that's too bad because I don't care what people think about me. I am proud I got in this school the way I did." nick said a little bit angry that people around here are that shallow

"I knew I would liked you dude" said Joe

_**Do you guys want me to put in more detail or leave it like that? I hope you liked it. Sorry for the mistakes.** _


	6. Chapter 5

The Next Day

With Nick and Joe:

The next morning, Nick and Joe went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. The two boys got to know each other. Nick was surprised that Joe was rich but didn't judge people by their money but on how they act. He had to say that he was happy that there are people like Joe in the world. Joe was waiting for Taylor, Miley, Ashley and Demi to show up so he can introduce Nick to them.

"I want you to meet my best friends Taylor Black and Kevin Jones. You can meet Kevin next week because he had to be with his family. Something about family bonding." said Joe

"That's cool." said Nick

Joe purposely left out the girls name out because he wanted to see if Miley Stewart was the girl nick was talking about yesterday. He just needed to look at his face and he would know.

With Miley, Demi and Ashley:

The three girls were on their way to the cafeteria.

"So did you meet the new girl?" asked Ashley to Miles and Demi

"Yep and she was so nice." said Miley

"I think she could be part of our group" Demi said

"No!" said Ashley loudly that surprised Miley and Demi

"Why not ash?" both Demi and Miley said

"because we are the three amigos.. not four." said Ashley. Ashley knew that Miley and Demi were a little bit closer and she didn't want to be replaced by this new girl at all.

"No one can replace you in our hearts if your worried about that." said Demi

With Selena:

She met Miley and Demi yesterday. They were nice to her and she appreciated that they were kind enough to show her the school. She could tell that Miley and Demi just wanted to be themselves. She remembered when some girls collided with Demi and Demi fell then all of a sudden Demi and Miley were yelling at them for doing that. Even when Demi and Miley were yelling at them, you could see it in their eyes that they didn't want to. Her mother said that she was good at reading people. Oh how she missed her mother. She started to think about her mother when all of a sudden she landed on top of a guy. He had a handsome face but the eyes got her.

They both stared at each other. Selena on top of this unknown person

"If you wanted to touch my body all you had to do was asked." he winked

"Excuse me?" she said

"you heard me. I know I'm hot so no need to tell me that" he said.

"I fell on top of you by accident pig" she scoffed

"Surrree hun" he said

Instead of answering him, she turned around and walked towards the cafeteria. Miley and Demi told her that they would save her a seat and she would be introduce to their friends there.

* * *

When Joe spots Demi, he breaks into a wide smile. Only demi makes those smiles. Joe started to wave to get her attention.

As Demi sees Joe, she pulled the two girls toward the table. If Demi wasn't only looking at Joe, she would have notice a guy seating next to him. She would know that it wasn't Taylor or Kevin.

"Hey Joey" said Demi happily

"Hey Demi" said Joe with a smile

"Hey Joe" miley said. Then all of a sudden Nick looks up to see where that angel voice came from.

All of a sudden you see a black hair girl walking in the cafeteria.

"Selena, over here" said Miley and Demi at the same time

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but this person was being rude and disrespectful towards me" Selena said angry

"Hello, I'm Ashley Evans" said Ashley

"Nice to----" Selena was interrupted by this guy

"Sorry I'm late but this chick was hitting on me. She made up a lame excuse that she fell on top of me." said Taylor cocky

"Sorry _hun but that girl did fell on you. Why would she even want an ugly guy like you" Selena smirked _

"_Who do yo---IT'S YOU" said Taylor turning around to find the voice who said that to him._

"_Yep it's me………I'm going to go, I don't like to be with pig's." said Selena. Then she walked away and she purposely swayed her hips. Taylor was shocked and impressed she stood up to him. He wouldn't help but look at her hips. God she was hot but what turned him on was her attitude. _

"_I'm going to go guys. I'm not hungry anymore." said Taylor suddenly_

"_I'm going with you baby" said Ashley happily_

_Nick, Miley, Demi and Joe were shocked on the scene they saw. Nick was shocked on how shallow Taylor was. It was okay to be cocky but not to the extreme. Joe, Miley and Demi were shocked that Selena stood up to Taylor and didn't let him control her. They thought she would be on her knees for Taylor like any other girl. _

"_So… that was interesting." Demi was the first to break the silence_

"_Anyways I want you guys to meet Nick Grey. He is from New Jersey." said Joe _

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Demetria Torres but you can call me Demi." said Demi. The she pointed to Miley because she saw that Miley was in her own world. She could tell that she was looking away from Nick. "and this is Miley Stewart." _

_Suddenly Nick's eyes widen. The beautiful blue eye girl is a Stewart. _


	7. Chapter 6

He couldn't believe it. He just had to get out of there.

"I gotta go" Nick said rapidly.

Before they could answer, he ran away from them. Suddenly Nick felt hatred towards her. He came here for a reason and he wasn't going to back down because she was the blue eye mystery girl. He just needed a plan to destroy her but mostly her father. He was so mad that he bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!" said the mystery person

"I'm sorry." Nick said politely

"You better be. Are you blind that you didn't see me." said the mystery guy. Suddenly Nick didn't want to be polite. Nick suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Look I Said SORRY, you are just a spoiled ,obnoxious brat." said Nick angrily

"You better watch your back. I know a lot of people around here and my father." he said scarly

"Go run to daddy. I don't care." said Nick unintimidated

With the others:

"That was weird." said Joe. He wondered why Nick suddenly left.

"Yep it was." said Demi.

"Miles, aren't you suppose to be in Paris, France." said Joe suddenly. He remember Miley was telling them that she would be leaving this week with her father. He met her father and he was nice. He seemed like a good man. Miles dad treats everyone with respect and doesn't judge people from where they come from. He really seemed concern where miles is unlike his parents. He knew there was different kind of love out in the world. He just wished his parents acted like they care. His parents wants what is best for him but they are always away and leaving him alone with the maids. He was glad that he had Nicole as a maid. Without her then he would probably be like Taylor. Taylor may be one of his best friends but he is spoiled and shallow person. He is rough around the edges but once he opens up then you can see he is a caring person.

"I'm not going anymore. Apparently I'm not important enough for him." said miley sadly

"I'm sure that's not the reason." said Joe knowingly. He loved Miley but he was glad her dad put his foot down. She usually got away with everything. He was glad she got punish for the first time because she needs to learn.

"He never spends time with me Joe" said Miley loudly

"Instead of doing things you shouldn't do, talk to him. Miles he doesn't know what your thinking." said Joe

"Thanks.. Maybe I will talk to him." said miley and then she turned to Demi. "I'm going to our dorm and unpack my things."

"Okay." she said. Then Miley left.

"I don't get how you can make her consider things but I have to tell her more then two times to make her consider things." said Demi

"I'm just cool like that." said Joe while popping his collar.

"You should take your own advice Joey." said Demi softly

"It's not that easy Demi." Joe said seriously

"Yes it is. You can pick up the phone and call them." she said a little bit more louder

"Can we drop it. I haven't spend time with my favorite girl." nhe said smiling

Demi blushed at that comment. She knew that Joe would always be there for her but she started to wondered if she liked more then just a best friend.

Meanwhile with Taylor:

He was still thinking about Selena. He hated that he got turned on when she stooped up to him. Nobody ever talked to him like that and no one should. His father, Jack, told him that it was a sign of weakness if you let a girl walk all over you. He wasn't weak and he will prove that by getting back at Selena.

"Can you leave me alone right now." he said to Ashley. He knew she means well but she was just annoying him.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"When do you care?! When we were friends, you never asked me anything like this?" he snapped

"I started to care because you're my boyfriend." she said softly as she walked away from him. She doesn't get why he was acting this way. They were fine a minute ago and now there not. Kevin told her that her and Taylor's relationship was all physical but she denied it. She knew deep down it was though but she couldn't allow herself to think that way. The reason was because she wanted to be in a relationship with a guy that wanted to be with her other then sex. She didn't want to be like her mom. Her mom has so many relationships with guys that she forgets about everyone around her. One time, she left Ashley home because she met a guy that wanted to bring her to Vegas for the weekend. That weekend was Ashley's birthday. After that weekend, the mother never heard of the man again. She just wants someone to love her for her.

* * *

Miley was making her way to her dorm when she was slammed against the locker in the hallway. She was terrified but as she looked up, she got confused when she saw those brown eyes.

"You think you can walk around thinking you're the best when you ruined people's lives." Nick said furiously

"Wh-at are you talking about?" she said scarily. When she saw those eyes, they were hard and filled with hatred. Nobody ever looked at her like that. Suddenly he was tightened his hands against her wrists.

"Your hurting me" she said loudly as she started to cry

"Good. Just because you're a Stewart doesn't mean for you to ruin peoples lives. You are a self-fish person and a spoiled brat that thinks you are better then the world." he said

Suddenly when she started to sob, he let go of her. He didn't want to get vengeance like this. He wasn't a monster. He just got so mad from that guy so when he saw her, he snapped. He didn't want to hurt her like that. He just wanted to hurt her father. If he tormented her like this then he will never met the father. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard.

"You're a monster." she said softly as she walked away

He hated her but he wasn't going to harm her. Now he needs to clean the mess he made.

*Do you guys like it?*


	8. Chapter 7

With Miley:

What did I do to him? Why was he so mad at me? I don't even know him. If he comes up to me again, I won't look scare. I will stand my ground. If he wants a spoiled brat then he got one.

* * *

The Next Day:

Nick was waiting for Miley to come out her dorm. He couldn't find her last night so he asked Joe where Miles dorm is. He was going to go there and apologize but apparently guys aren't suppose to be in the girls dorm. Joe told he could go but if he gets caught then he would be in trouble with the principle. He didn't want to get in trouble before school even started.

"What are you doing here" said miles impatiently as he snapped out of his thoughts.

" I want to apologize on the way I acted. It was unnecessary." Nick said sincerely. Nick couldn't put the picture together but she seemed different. He excepted for her to be scared of him but she wasn't. Normal people would so why not her. He was planning on being friends with her so she can introduce her dad. He wanted to win her trust and in the end destroy her father and reveal all her secrets to the world. Everyone has secrets.

"Apology accepted. Just stay away from me lowlife." she said.

I guess he has to work on a different plan.

"I wanna make it up to you." he plead

"Why would I want to hang out with you. I have better things to do." she said.

"Maybe I was right about people here." he said

"What kind of people?" she asked curiosity

"The spoiled rich, getting what they want, immature girls like you." he said annoyed

Miley rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well you go to this type of school. What do you expect? People to wear your type of clothes and listen to country music like you." she said with sarcasm

"I was trying to be nice to you because when I snapped I took it out on you." he said seriously

"Just control your angry problem then. At least I won't see you when school starts since we will be in different grades. " she said happily

"whatever brat." he smirked. He couldn't wait until school starts now.

* * *

The First Day of School: (Wednesday)

As the 11th graders where in the auditorium waiting for their principle, the students stared to interact with each other. Some people were excited to see their friends from the long summer vacation. Others wanted to party like no tomorrow. Half of them complained about going to school since their parents already told them what they _will _do in the future.

Everyone knew everybody. As you walk in the Seaview School, you see girls gossiping on what they did over the summer. Guys telling their friends how many times they got laid and the number of phone numbers they got. It may seem like a regular high school but boy were you wrong.

With the guys:

"Hey dudes. Missed me?" said Kevin Jones to Taylor and Joe

"Yea dude. So how many girls did you fuck?" Taylor asked straight to the point

"Ummm too many to count. Like 5?" he lied. He fell in love with a girl he can't have. She was off-- limits. While he was away with his parent, he got drunk on one of the parties and just fucked one girl. If you told Taylor a.k.a the manwhore in this school about having sex once on vacation then he would never let it down.

"Only 5?!" Taylor exclaimed

"Dude. I had a three sum and two days later a two sum in the whole week." he fake gloated

"This is why you're my one of my best friends." he said

"How was your parents Kevin?" asked Joe suddenly

"Same old. Dad was showing me the managements of his company since I'm going to take over and Mom just trying to reconnect out family even though she was never home." he rolled his eyes

"How about a Welcome to school party this Saturday?" Joe said. He was going back to school so he needs a party on last time before the end of summer.

"I like the way you think Joe." said Taylor

As soon as Taylor said that, the girls walked up to them.

"So what is Taylor talking about?" asked Miley

"Party!" said Kevin happily.

"Hey Kevin." said the girls when they realized he was back.

"So are we going to having a party or not?" asked Ashley. She loved parties. She was the party girl.

"We diffidently are! This Saturday!" said Taylor

"How are we going to get out of school?" asked Demi

"We can leave the school. Simple as that." said Miley

"Miles, What she meant was since we need our parents permission or signature saying we can leave the school then there's no way we can have a party." said Joe. Miley felt stupid for saying the last comment.

"Then we will sneak out or fake our parents signature." said Taylor as he saw someone, he stood up "I need to go to the bathroom so don't start fighting over me" he winked at Miley and Ashley.

With Selena:

I woke up late because apparently Ashley was suppose to wake me up. I don't get why she hates me? Suddenly I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard _his _voice.

"Hello Selena." Taylor said.

"What do you want Dickhead?" she smirked

" I could destroy you if I want to but I'm nice enough to let you have a warning." he said seriously

"About what? I'm not sacred of you." she said

"I own this school. Your in my territory. I can ruin you." he said calmly

"Please! Keep wishing that you can ruined me." she said as she turned to walk away. Taylor grabbed her arm and turn her so she can face him again,

"Ouch. Let go." she said annoyed.

"Look nobody talks to me this way and your going to stop. Respect me and stay away from my girlfriend!" he said angrily

"Who do you think you are about telling me what I have to do and forbid me something from too?! I don't care if your Taylor Black but nobody talks to me this way." she said annoyed and angered. Suddenly Taylor started to grip his hand tighter on her arm.

"Let her go!" someone said to Taylor

"What if I don't?" Taylor said

"I'll punch you and I know you don't want that little face of yours broken. You shouldn't treat women like that. Didn't your parents teach you that?" someone said to Taylor

"Fine I'll go." he said. As he was walking back to his friends, he turned around and said "You better listen to my warning. I'm not joking." he said to Selena.

Selena turned to the mystery guy and said "Thank you."

"Your welcome. What's your name?" he asked

"Selena and you?" she asked

"Nick. Wait, are you that girl that stood up to Taylor a week ago." he asked

"Yep" she said happily

"I don't like him." he said

"I think this is a start of a friendship." she said happily

"I think so two." he said

Before she could ask him question, she was interrupted by the Principle.

"As you know, Seaview High School is one of the best school's in the world and my duty is keep it on top. I know it's the start of school but I encourage you to do your best in your work and join our sports teams. I know that this grade is the worst so I will keep an eye for this class. After I'm done, Mrs. White will call your name to give you your schedule. " said the principle

While the principle was still talking, Taylor asked Miley a question

"Do you know who is that guy next to Selena the new girl." he asked

"His name is nick. Why?" she asked

"I don't like him and Selena." he told her

"Well I don't like him but Selena seems cool." she told him

Taylor and Miley watched Nick and Selena talking. They felt jealously about this and either of them both liked it. Taylor snapped out of that thought. How could he like a singer's daughter? His father would disapprove and so would everyone else. Miley didn't know why he was here in the auditorium. This is for 11th graders. Suddenly miles eyes widened. It all made sense. _He_ was going to be in all her classes. She didn't know if she felt happy or pissed.

Taylor knew if he wanted to get vengeance on Nick, Miles will help him. If she is going to work then they will spend time together and he would try to sleep with her or at least see her naked. The thought of Miley naked was good but when he thought about Selena naked…..lets just say his friend popped up to say hello to him.

"Nice Taylor. Couldn't you get horny somewhere else?" Miley told him while she stiffen a laugh.

"Shut up , miles." he said embarrassed

* * *

The Next Day: (Thursday)

Taylor's father decided to stop by and say hello to his son. Taylor doesn't hate his father but he is doesn't want to disappoint him. Whatever his father tells him to do something, he does it. He has a passion but he knows his father will disapprove of this. He has to show he has the "perfect family" to media since his father is a famous politician. By the looks on his face, he is not happy with Taylor.

"Why did I find a script from a director ?" he said mad

"It's not mine. It's Joe's." Taylor said nervously

"It better be. I actually thought you wanted to be an actor." he said while laughing.

"Yep. I would never." Taylor said with a forced laugh

Later that Day:

Miley was walking around. She loved walking around the campus when she need a time to break away from reality. She knew a place where nobody knew in the campus. She would go there and think about everything. As Miley was walking to her "place", she saw Taylor with a bottle of vodka near the pool. She knew that if Taylor got caught with any kind of liquor then he will be suspended from school. Miley started to walk toward Taylor.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"I'm drinking. Do you want some?" He asked while he hiccupped

"Why are you drinking?" she asked him

"My dad doesn't want me to be an actor. He doesn't want me to be happy. I hate him." he said drunk

"You don't hate your dad Taylor." she said when she saw him drink another sip of his liquor. Then he looked at her

"Are you an angel?" he asked

"No. It's me Miley idiot." she answered

"You are pretty, very pretty." he said. He then started to lean towards her. Suddenly she saw someone else in the corner of her eyes. She saw the principles daughter (Jordan which she is also known on having a big mouth).

"shit. What do I do?" miley muttered

Miley looked at Jordan and told her to leave and be quiet by putting a finger to her mouth and shooing her away by her hands. Jordan looked at her confused but when she saw Miley lean toward Taylor, she got the point. She put her finger to her mouth to tell Miley that she won't sat anything to anyone. Then, she turned around and left.

Miley was still kissing Taylor because he had his hands wrapped around her waist firmly. By the look in her face, you could tell she didn't like it and didn't want to. She felt like she is kissing her brother if she had one.

***Next one you will get to see how Nick and Miley's dad (Robby) meet.***


	9. Chapter 8

When she saw Jordan leave, Miley pushed Taylor away from her. She swiped her mouth on her sleeve. Then she took Taylor's bottle away from him and started to walk him to his dorm. She knew Taylor loved acting even when he never told her until now. She saw on his face when they watch movies and talk about it. His eyes would shine and it was incredible to watch. She also knew that his father didn't approve at it. She just wished that someone would make him stand up to his father and show him love. She knew she wasn't the girl but she was the best friend he could lean on. As she made him stop in front of his dorm, she looked at him. He looked lost.

"Aree wee going to have fun?" he said loudly. After that comment, she shook her head.

"Yep and if you are quiet enough it will be the night you will remember." she lied quietly

"Ok--aay" he smiled like a little boy

As she opened his door, she saw Kevin and Jake sleeping. She signed in relief at this. She didn't want to explain this whole thing. She started to walk quietly toward his bed. When they stood in front of his bed, she started to take his shirt, shoes and pants off. Miley knew Taylor wore boxer under his pants. While she did this, she didn't notice that one of the boys woke up. Kevin opened his eyes and was shocked to see Miley in his dorm. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Go lay down." she commanded to Taylor quietly

"Why? I wanna do it." he said while Kevin's eyes widened

"I wanna surprise you but in a meanwhile lay down and rest your eyes." she half lied

"okay. Ill be waiting." he said while he was laying down. Miley put his blanket over his body as she said goodnight to him. After she left, Kevin was confused about what was going on. In less then five minutes, he heard Taylor snores fill in the quiet room.

The Next Day: (Friday)

At seven o'clock in the morning, the alarm went off indicating that it was time to get up and get ready for class.

With the girls:

Demi, Selena and Ashley were getting dressed while Miley was still sleeping.

"Miles, you have to wake up. We have class in an hour and were going to eat breakfast in a half an hour." Demi said

"ugh, I don't feel good." she lied. She knew if she would say that she didn't get enough sleep then they would ask her questions that she didn't want to answer this moment. "Can you tell the nurse I don't feel well and that I was throwing up around midnight. I think it was the food I ate last night." she told Demi or Ashely to tell the nurse so she can be excused from class until she felt better.

"Okay. Feel better and if you need anything, text me." Demi smiled kindly.

"Ill bring your homework to you." Ashley said.

"Please don't" miles said serious while the three girls laughed

"Feel better." Selena said when she was walking out the door for breakfast.

Meanwhile with the boys:

In Kevin, Taylor and Jake's dorm:

"Dude shut that fuc*ing alarm off." Taylor said while he put his pillow over his head.

"I'm guessing your not going to class." Kevin said

"Like he ever goes to class." Jake smirked. Jake hates to share a room with Taylor and Kevin. He doesn't hate them but he wishes he shared a room with his friends.

"Haha funny. If I didn't have this headache then I would have punched you." Taylor said seriously

"Whatever. I'm out." Jake said

"Were you drinking last night." Kevin asked when he saw Jake leave.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it right now." he said

"Fine, ill tell the nurse something so you don't have to go to class." Kevin said

"thanks dude." he said while he closed his eyes.

In Joe, Nick and David's dorm:

"Hurry up dude." yelled Joe at Nick. Nick still need to make a plan. His plan to be Miley's best guy friend isn't going to work out.

"huh?" said Nick

"Did you see Miles?" asked David to Joe. This comment made snapped his head toward David. He may not know him but he was interested on what he has to say.

"Yesterday. Why?" Joe asked

"She's hot! I wonder what she is going to wear." david asked drooling

"She is going to wear what every other girl will wear…their uniforms." Joe rolled his eyes. In Seaview High, everyone wears uniforms during the weekdays. In weekends they get to wear normal clothes.

"That's all you look for a girl.. Their hotness? You should get to know a girl for who they are and not their body." said nick

"Well I do. If they are hot then I date them. I still don't know why she won't give me a chance. I'm hot and she is hot." he said

"Wow then you two do deserve each other. Your both clueless." nick said

"No, Miles is not clueless." Joe said

"Whatever. I'm out" David said

"Why do you hate her?" Joe asked when he saw David close the door.

"Hate who? Look dude I'm hungry let's go." he said nervously. He doesn't want know nobody to find out his secret.

"Alright. Let's go" Joe said. Joe was specious about Nick. Nick was hiding something and he wants to find out.

* * *

'Where is miles and Taylor?" asked Joe when he saw Ashley, Demi, Kevin and Selena

"Miles got sick from the food last night." said Demi

"And Taylor has a headache." said Kevin

"So I'm guessing they are not going to class." Joe said

"Thank god." said Selena and Nick. Everyone looked at them kinda surprised.

"You hate Miley Selena?" asked Ashley

"No, I hate Taylor." she said obviously

"Anyway, are you guys ready for the party tomorrow. Taylor rented the club and miles said everything is done for it." Demi said

"What party?" asked Selena

"It's a welcome back to school party. Everyone is invited" said Kevin happily

"I can't wait for it. It's going to be unforgettable!" Ashley said happily. Ashley didn't know how right she was.

* * *

After Taylor was feeling better, he needed to talk to Miley. He remembered what happened last night. He couldn't feel guilty about kissing Miley which made him feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't have lead Ashley on but he couldn't help that she puts out if you show her some love or attention. It may sound mean but he is a guy with hormones. He needed to thank miles for saving his butt. Taylor started to get dress so he could spend time with his friends since right now is break for them.

Miley's dream suddenly woke her up. She dreamt of Nick. He saved her when she need someone the most. Just when he was about to kiss her, she woke up. She felt confused. No guy ever made her dreams. She needs to hate him because of what he did to her and these feeling she has toward him. Suddenly she remembers the events that happened last night. She knew she did the right thing but how would Ashley react. She looked at the time and notice that it was break for the 11th graders. She started to get dress.

* * *

"Hey" said Miley when she saw her friends

"Are you feeling better?" asked Demi concern

"Yep. So how was class without me?" asked Miley

"Great" Nick said

"I wasn't talking to you and why are you sitting here anyways?" asked Miley annoyed. She didn't like that she had to see him everywhere

"I agree with Miles." said Taylor when he approached them

"Shut up dickface." said Selena

"Is that your favorite word or you can't think of a good comeback." Ashley said defending her boyfriend

As Selena was about to respond, everyone had a school newspaper and they were looking at Miles and Taylor.

"What is going on? Why are you looking at me?" asked Miley when she saw people whispering

"Here." the girl handed the newspaper to Miley

"Read it" said Selena

"okay. …Hello everyone. As you may know that everyone has secrets in this school. I will be the person who will revive everything to you because everyone needs to know the truth. As for starters, let's start with the popular group and the newbie Selena. Did you know that Selena has a secret. Did you find it uncommon that this is her first year in a boarding school. Well apparently she went to a public school. Can you say gross or what?" Miley stopped and looked at Selena because she didn't know this.

"Is it true?" asked Taylor

"Yes I went to a public school because a friend of mine needed me there. She got bully so I came there and helped her out." Selena said proudly

"What happened to her?" asked Demi curiosity

"She died. Can you keep reading Miles." she said.

" Now for a juicer secret. Did you that there may be a in couple. The popular IT girl- Miley Stewart may have a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend but-----" Miles stopped

"You know this is stupid, I don't have a boyfriend." Miley said nervously as she looked at Taylor

"Yea so why don't we drop this." Taylor said getting the hint

"No, let me continue reading it because I want to see who she paired you up with." Ashley said that and then she ripped the newspaper out of miles hands.

"…Not just any boyfriend but Taylor Black. Our couple that we dreamed of may be coming true. But what about Ashley. You know one of Miles best friend. Well apparently, they didn't seem to care as they were kissing last night near the pool." Ashley stopped and she looked angry

"Please tell me it's not true!" she asked Taylor and miles. They both looked down. This wasn't the way she was suppose to find out.

"I can explain." miles pleaded when she looked at Ashley

"Explain what? That my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend." Ashley said loudly. Suddenly Miley didn't look at Ashley but at Jordan.

"You wrote it didn't you! You were the only one that saw us kissing." miles screamed when she pointed at Jordan

"If you keep reading the newspaper, it will tell you that I left and went to my room." she told miley

Suddenly Ashley left because she felt embarrassed and betrayed by her best friend and boyfriend. Taylor followed her because he need to explain it and didn't want to be the reason if Ashley and Miles don't stay friends. Everyone was shocked about this. Everyone decided to leave Miley because they do not want to get involved except nick.

"Wow, that was classily. How could you do that to your best friend. You must be cold heart just like I thought" nick said

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Leave me alone." Miley yelled and ran off to find Ashley

"I will never leave you alone" nick said quietly

* * *

Nick went to the cafeteria to get some juice for himself, Joe, Demi, Selena, and Kevin. He wasn't watching where he was going so he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a man.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking." said Nick. Nick looked at the man that seemed surprise.

"you look surprise sir." asked Nick confused

"Wow. I never met a young man who apologized for something he did." he was surprised

"well I'm like most boys" nick said

"What grade are you in" he asked

"11th grade sir" said nick

"Oh so you must have classes with my crazy daughter." he said happily

"What's your daughter's name?" asked Nick curiosity

"Miley Stewart" said Robby

"Wait-- Your Robby Stewart?" asked nick shocked

"Yes. How do you know me?" asked robby surprised

"Who doesn't know you? You're famous for your designs." nick said proudly that he looked him up

"Well I can't take all the credit. My two brothers--" Robby was interrupted by Nick

"Marco and Daniel" he said

"I'm actually looking for a job" nick said truthfully

"Really? That's good for you. Nobody is really responsible in this school. It's nice to see a change." Robby said happily

"Well I got in from the scholarship." nick said

"Well I could get you a job if you want." Robby said kindly. Nick was surprised about this. "Here's my card and call me tomorrow. I have to see my daughter since I just got back."

"Thank you and I will call you." nick said. Nick thought it was fate that he actually got to met him. Now he will call him tomorrow and see what he has to offer. He will accept anything that has to do with him being close and earning his trust.

**Sorry. There will be more niley moments.**


	10. Chapter 9

With Robbie:

After the plane ride, he decided to see his daughter. He just needed to see her. Even though they don't spend much time together, she means the world to him. He always was protected about her when it came to guys. People in the world are cruel. He just never met a young man like Nick. Nick didn't seem like the other boys in this school. He knew that people like him deserve good things. He was going to help him out. Even though they exchange a few words, he was good at reading people.

"Hello Demi. Can you tell me where my daughter is?" he asked kindly

"Yes, she is in the room." she replied

"Thank you and I hope she stayed out of trip the past week." he said

As he was walking to her room, he took out a her present. He bought her a stuffed bear with a diamond necklace she spotted two weeks ago when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Hello sweetheart." he said when he walked in since the door was open

As soon as Miley heard that voice, she ran to his arms. She missed him and she was going to take Joe's advice and hope it turns out in her favor.

"Hey. How was your trip?" she asked when she looked up to him. She became sadden at the thought of not being there. He noticed this and said "boring because I wasn't spending time with my little girl." Miley hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled as she put her head in his chest.

"About what?" he asked confused

"the dance show." she said

"I'm not going to lie but what you did was stupid." he said

"I know but--" she was cut off by her dad.

"I just don't get why you did it?" he asked. Sure she did it but she had to have a reason behind it.

"It's stupid." she said. Now she felt ashamed. She thinks he will laugh at her but she needs to tell him for her sake.

"It's not miles. Whatever you say to me is important. " he said truly

"You broke your promise. This wasn't the first time though. I know I should not put my hopes up but I did. Did you know that the whole dance I made up was for you?! I worked so hard for you to be proud of me. And when you didn't show up, do you know how low I felt? I felt like I meant nothing to you. I always have to do something for you to pay attention to me. This summer we didn't spend much time together. Did you know I was looking forward the Paris trip? It wasn't because it's the heart of fashion which I hope you got me something…" she shook her head. She was getting off topic. " It was because in that week you weren't going to be busy and we would of spend time together. That meant the world to me but you had to ground me. I know I deserved it but couldn't you of done it after the trip." She finally let everything out. She just hopes it doesn't back fire. While she was trying, he didn't say a word. He knew she needed to let everything out. Then Robby pulled away. He looked at his daughter while she would stare at the floor.

"If I would of known then I could of handle the situation differently. You are the most important thing to me even though I don't show it." he told her. She was about to speak but he beat it to her. "Look, I make mistakes just like you do but I'm thankful you told me what you were feeling. How about this Monday I'll take you out of school so we can spend time together?" he said

Miles eyes widened when she heard him say that. "Yes" she replied

"Before I forget, I got you a gift." he said while he handed it to her. She looked at the teddy bear and saw the necklace she wanted. She was shocked. She didn't know her father noticed that she wanted that same necklace for her birthday which is in 6 months.

"I'm going to go now but I will pick you up on Monday. Okay?" he asked

"okay!' she said

--

When her father left, Taylor and Ashley came back. Taylor wanted to explain everything to her alone and told her to wait in the her room in the meantime. As she saw her best friend, she said "Sorry. We were going to tell you. We didn't mean for you to find out this way." she told her as she rubbed her arm and hugged her.

"We need to find out who did this." Taylor told them

"Yea. Who does this person think he/she is that he/she can write about our personal life?" miley said

"We need to figure it out. We never had this before so therefore it has to be one of the new kids." Taylor said seriously

Ashley suddenly got a good idea. If she blamed her then Taylor would seek revenge and wouldn't be flirting with her. And Miley wouldn't want to be friends with her so she doesn't have to be worried if Selena is trying to take her place. It's like a win win situation for her. She doesn't care if she did it or not because the it will be already too late if she has something to do with it.

"It's Selena." Ashley said

"Are you sure?" Miley asked

"Yes." Ashley replied

"I don't think she would have done it." Miley said unsure

"Think about it Miley. Her mother is an actress and she is used to getting attention. This is the only way for her to seek attention. Also, she told me she hates this school ." she lied

"Yea. I agree with Ashley. She just wants attention people are not giving her but they are giving it to you instead." Taylor said. Now Miley will be willingly help him out to get revenge on Selena and Nick.

"They way you put it makes sense." Miley said quietly "Look, it's getting late and tomorrow is the party and I need my beauty sleep so I'm going to bead." she said

"You don't need sleep to make you beautiful since you already are. We could do something that you would enjoy." Taylor said with a wink at Miley

"Your girlfriend is standing right here." Ashley said getting angry

"I'm joking babe." he lied

"And plus, Taylor knows I'm out his league" Miles said

"haha funny." he said

"Bye" she said and blew them a kiss as she went to her bed

"I missed you." Taylor whispered in Ashley's ear.

'That's nice. I'm just saying that I'm not having sex with you today because I'm not in the mood" she told him straight to the point.

"Okay then. Bye" he told her. If he wasn't getting any then why would he stay with her tonight

"Goodbye." she was sad that he didn't stay even though they weren't going to do anything. He loves you she kept telling herself that.

* * *

Everyone was excited that the party was tonight. Girl's were at the salon getting their hair done and nails while the boys were showering and buying condoms for later on.

Nick wasn't doing any of that. He was calling Robbie and see if he can get him a job.

"Hello. Robbie Stewart speaking. Who is calling?" he answered

"Hello sir. It's Nick Grey from Seaview High." Nick answered

"Oh Nick. How are you? " he said

"I'm good." Nick asked

"I do have something for you...It may be boring though." he said

"Well anything you have I will do my best at it." nick said kindly

"What are you doing this week coming up?" he asked him

"Well we have off 3 days this week coming up. Why?" Nick asked curiosity

"You don't mind missing two days of school right?" he said

"No but may I ask why?" Nick said confused

"Well I want to see if your perfect for the job I have plan for you." he said

"ohh. Then on Monday I'll see you at school?" Nick said

"Of course. I'll be there around 9 a.m. so meet me in the lobby." Robby told him

"Sure." Nick said happily. Finally he was going to spend time with Robby. He just needs to earn his trust and he will do anything to get it. This was his destiny. He knows this week coming up will be good.

Joe walked in the dorm with Kevin.

"Hey, are you going to the party?" Kevin asked him

"I guess. What time does it start?" he asked him

"Around 7. Everyone will be there." he told Nick

"Cool… Is Miley Stewart going to be there?" Nick asked Joe

"Yep. Why?" Joe asked him

"Dude she is way out your league. No offense." Kevin told Nick before he could answer Joe's question.

"I'm not interested in her. Trust me." He told both of them. Kevin and Joe didn't believe him but decided to drop it. On the other hand, Nick didn't know why he about her. Her name was becoming his favorite word. It just comes out naturally to him.

_At the Party:_

The club had a bar where they served alcoholic beverages. The dance floor was huge and the DJ booth was on top of the dance floor. Next to the dance floor was the stage. The stage had a silver stripper pole. Everyone was having a fantastic time. Everyone except some people.

David was flirting with Miley and trying to get her attention. He kept telling her stories about how hot he is and how much money he had. All Miley could do is nod and roll her eyes at some of his comments. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and be a bitch saying he would never get a chance with her so she stayed quiet and hoped he would just stop talking. As this was going on, Nick stood far away and was looking at Miley in the corner of his eyes. He was observing her. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped 1 inch from her butt. He looked at her long tan legs that he had to stop himself from drooling. It doesn't mean he likes her though; he just came for one only reason. Nick was hanging out with Selena, Joe and Demi. He liked them the best out of Taylor, Ashley and Miley. Kevin is still undecided to him.

Taylor Black was in the bar drinking beer. He made a plan for Selena. He kept glancing at her to make his perfect move. If Taylor wasn't so concentrated on Selena then he would have notice two people almost kissing each other.

Ashley was throwing herself at Kevin and he didn't do anything. Her body was so close to his and her lips were one inch apart from his. Kevin's heart was racing and his head was spinning. Kevin didn't know what to do. He was in love with this girl but she was dating his best friend. Kevin was about to give in and Ashley smiled at that but then suddenly she was pushed away. "What was that for?" Ashley asked

"You are going out with Taylor that's why?!" Kevin whispered

"That didn't matter when you kissed me before you left to go with your parent." She smirked

"You and Taylor broke up that day, remember?" he said

"Who cares? Anyways Taylor is at the bar drinking. He is so drunk that he doesn't even notice us."

"I care about him." He said to her

"I do care…" she said but her attention was on a hot guy. Kevin followed her glance. He soon became heartbroken and angry.

"You sure do care slut." This caught Ashley's attention and she glanced back to Kevin. " All you care is getting laid. I never met anyone so desperate for some attention. I know you're jealous of Miley. Everyone picks her over you and I don't blame them. At least she is pure and not a dirty whore. You know Taylor uses you for sex. If he doesn't get some for you then he goes looking for someone else. You are…." Kevin was saying but got slapped Ashley. Then she turned around and left before someone saw her crying.

Kevin felt guilt take over him. He was just so mad that he fell in love with her and she kept breaking his heart without her even knowing. He knew that he and Ashley were not together and she can look at any guys she wants but he felt jealously. All of this is karma. He now knew what the girls felt. If he wouldn't have cheated or did a hit and run then this wouldn't happen. He should have treated girls with respect but one thing is for sure, he was going to get over Ashley.

--

Selena was hanging out with Nick, Joe and Demi. She wore a short mini and a loose tank top that Demi and Miley made her wear. This wasn't her. She was more laid back and didn't wear many short things. She was having fun and drinking a little bit. She excused herself to go the bathroom when she was pulled in a small closet. Her eyes widened and turned around. She then saw a drunken Taylor. She then rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away when he grabbed her. She tried to move and get to the door. Taylor grabbed her.

"You're going to pay." He said and then kissed her. What shocked Selena and himself that she started to kiss back. She just couldn't stop. They pulled away when air was needed but then Taylor started to attack her neck. He felt her move her head back so he could get more skin. He never felt like this. Suddenly Selena pushed him away and walked away. Taylor didn't go after her because he touched his lips and was smiling like an idiot.

--

Miley was about to leave when she heard someone call out her name.

"Miley!" Nick said

"Yes?" she said with one eyebrow up

"Demi told me that it's not safe to walk by yourself so umm here I am." He said

"I don't need a babysitter." She said

"Look your little world is not like the real world." He snapped

"I can…" then she saw a guy who looked like a rapist wink at her and she freaked."Okayy." she said and grabbed his hand

As they were walking, Miley slipped her hand away from his. Miley mind was wondering off to this week coming up with her dad. It will be just the two of them. _What Miley didn't know was that her dad had other plans for their week together._

**It will get more interesting I promise. I hope there are more comments. It will be more Niley. **


	11. Chapter 10

On Monday:

Nick was waiting in the lobby for Mr. Stewart. He was getting anxious to see him.

"Hello Nick" Mr. Stewart said. Nick started to get up but Robbie stopped him

"Can you wait for me? I have to visit my daughter." he told him

Miley had her things packed and was waiting for her dad to pick her up. She was so happy to spend quality time with him.

As she was waiting for her dad, Demi told her that Nick asked her some questions about her. Demi kept saying how he might like her but Miley knew something was fishy.

As soon as she saw her daddy, she ran up to him and gave him a kiss in the cheek. She knew she was going to have a fabulous week.(_How wrong she was.)_

As Miley and her dad were walking to the lobby, she saw Nick there.

"Are they kicking you out already?" she asked him with a smirk when they approached him. Before he could answer, Robbie answered instead.

"He's actually staying with us for the week." he told her. Miley was in shock. How could _he_ do this to her. Bad enough she has to see him at school but now at her own home. She couldn't speak.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Robbie asked her. He was completely unaware of the situation while nick had a smirk on his face.

"Nothing" she told him as she faked a smile at him

When they got to the house, Miley went straight to her room. Robbie was a little stunned by her behavior. She usually greets a person and shows them around the house like a perfect host.

On the other hand, Nick was amazed. He couldn't believe the size of the house. It was like he was in one of those fairy tales movie. He wanted to touch something that was part of the house just to see if he wasn't imaging this precious place.

Nick and Robbie were talking about business. Nick wanted to know what his job would be but Robbie told him that he needs to get to know him better. As Robbie was being his usually self: friendly and polite, Nick almost believed that maybe he didn't kill his father. He had to shake his head on that comment. How could he be that stupid? Robbie is just doing this out of pity and charity.

With Taylor:

Taylor and Kevin were in Taylor's car. They were drinking and listening to music.

"That must be them, right?" Taylor asked Kevin when he stopped the car.

"But, they're much older than us." Kevin said.

"Don't worry about it. Let me handle it. I'm good with the ladies" he said cockily "And besides, its good that they're older."

"Yeah, of course. Lets go." Kevin said happily. He was ready to get back out there.

They got out of the car and Taylor yelled to a girl with blond curly hair that looked like she was around twenty four.

"Hey Julie, its me Taylor." he told her in a cocky way.

"Hi Taylor. Come on up okay?" she told him

"Nah. Lets take a spin while we get the party started in my car. Then we can take the party somewhere else." he told her

"What do you say ?We don't bite" Kevin told her and then he muttered unless you want us to.

"They're kind of young, aren't they?" Julie's friend told her.

"Yeah." Julie said while she looked at them. They were still waiting for them to accept the offer.

"They have a nice car though." Julie friend told her

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Taylor told them

"Okay" they said

While in the car, Julie was in the front seat telling Taylor to drive faster even though she had a beer in her hand and was giving it to him. She kept telling him she loved men who drive fast cars and she would do anything for them if they did.

Suddenly, Taylor lost control of his car. It was spinning in circles for a second. Then it went on the sidewalk and was going through the tables outside the restaurants. When the car stopped, Taylor hit his head so hard that he was unconscious.

The Next Day:

In the Stewart house:

The three of them were having breakfast together in the dining room. Robbie was still unaware of the awkwardness atmosphere.

"I have to go by the office but ill be back as soon as possible." he told them

"Can I be excused? I have to call my mom" he lied

"Sure." Robbie told him. Then he turned to Miley as Nick left the room.

"So I heard you kissed Taylor." Robbie told her

"Whaat? Who told you this?" She asked him

"Well is it true? Isn't he Ashley's boyfriend?" he asked her

"No about the kissing Taylor and yes about him being Ashley's boyfriend. Who told you this?" she half lied

"I also heard you failed two test of yours? Is it true?" he asked her

"Daddy! Who told you this?" she changed the subject because if she answered then she would probably be grounded. And who wants that?

"Nick did. I better see you are passing all your classes, Miley Ray." he said seriously

"Don't worry." She told him as she saw him get up and leave the dinning room.

"Bye. Ill be back soon. love you." he told her as he left

Miley jumped out of her seat and started to go to the guest room. Nick was going to listen her if he liked it or not on a few things.

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My mom broke my laptop so we had to get it fixed. I lost everything so I had to rewrite all of the chapters again from 10 and up. Next one will be out this week. Please comment.**


	12. Chapter 11

With Nick:

After he left, he went to the guest room and looked for a sweatshirt. Once he found that red sweatshirt that said "Father +Son = Best Friends," he sat on the floor. His back was leaned against his "bed" and his legs spread out. He started to cry as he looked at those words. He started to talk to himself.

"I couldn't do what I set out to do with the Stewart. Forgive me, Dad. But I won't stop until I've settled the score with this guy." he said to himself.

He knew that his father asked him to not go after him after he died and to take care of his mother and little sister but he couldn't do it.

"Yes." he said as he looked up the ceiling. Suddenly he heard the door open.

"You're the one I've been looking for." Miley told him angrily.

Nick dropped the sweatshirt as he stood up to her. He still had tear stains on his cheeks. He was looking down as he tried to wet his dry mouth with his tongue.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge in someone's room?" he said to her as he was looking down.

"I don't care about that. It's my house. I want you to tell me what you're after." she yelled at him

"What are you talking about?" he asked her as he looked at her with his red blood shot eyes

"What am I talking about? First you go and pretend to be a good guy to my father right? And then you ask Demi things about me. And now you tell my father about things that aren't your business to begin with. What is it you want?" she told him as she pushed him

"You Jerk! Answer Me!" she yelled as he didn't respond. "Come on, you coward! You're a jerk Nicholas. Answer me now." She kept yelling at him as she began to push him.

He tried to keep his cool but he knew if she kept pushing him like this, he will explore. He never met a girl who could get under his skin like her. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing for him.

"What is it you want?" she yelled close to his face. That did it for him.

"Take it easy, all right?" he started to yell at her. "Your not the center of the universe! Don't you realize that? There are far more prettier that are not as empty as you are." he yelled at her. His face was red as he finished. As he kept moving closer to her, she only took one step back from him.

Miley froze after that. No guy has ever yelled at her like he did. However, she soon regained conscious and started to react.

"You stupid-Nobody talks to me that way!" she started to raise her voice as she hit his shoulders.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" he told her as he grabbed her waist which pulled her closer to him.

"I'm talking to you. Let go of me." she told him as she felt herself being hit against him.

Nick just looked at her face. Even when she is mad, she looked beautiful and flawless. His mind went on overdrive as he started to think how wild she would be in bed. If she is this when she is mad, he imaged how she would be if they had angry sex. He had to stop thinking about this because he doesn't want to get hard in front of her. As he was in his world for a while, Miley kept yelling Let go of me to him. Suddenly he just kissed her.

She was shock for a while then she started to resist him by trying to pull away from him. As she started to pull, he just kept pulling her closer to him. Soon, she just started to kiss him. She couldn't resist him. As she opened her mouth, his tongue slipped in. His tongue slithered into the hot home of her mouth, touching every bit of her. Shivers ran down their spines at the constant reminder at what they were doing.

Suddenly, he started to move toward the his bed. Before he could throw himself on the bed with her on top of him, she sucked her tiny lips on his bottom lip. He grunted as she did this to him. A little bit more and he knew he would lose control. As air was needed, they pulled away and looked at each other. Nick was out of breath and he tried to regain his breathing rate before he talk.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him shocked. She wasn't the only one. He was shocked that this kind if feeling came over him.

"Yes" he said but then he shook his brown curls. He was confused and couldn't think straight after that mind-blowing make-out.

"No, No, No. Look, it was the only thing I could think of to stop your aggression." he told her as he closed his eyes.

"But don't think that-" he told her as he opened his eyes to look at the blue eye beauty

"No, No, you-Don't even think that you and I-" she told him

"Yes, Yes." he interrupted her

"I don't even feel anything for-" she was interrupted by him again

"Yes, I don't either. No" he said as he looked down

Then he looked up as she turned around and left his room rapidly. As soon as he saw her walk out, he threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes tightly as he pulled his hands over his face.

With Taylor:

After he got out of the hospital, he was with his mom and the principle.

"I see that you are recuperating very well, Taylor." Mr. principle said

"Principle, sir, I'm so sorry. I know that I crossed the line this time. I suppose that this is a very serious situation. But you can't be thinking of expelling me for this mistake." he asked

'Well I should, Taylor, but I spoke to your father and seeing that your older brother graduated from our school, we will take this situation into a _special_ consideration. Also, I spoke to the judge and it seems that you don't have to go to the courthouse. However this doesn't mean that there won't be an official sanction." he told them.

"Oh, thank you. How considerate. Say thank you Talyor." Mrs. Black said

"Thank you. What is my sanction?" he asked relieved

"Well, it says specified in this letter." he says it as he hands him the letter. "You will perform public service. Don't worry. It will be in a town near our vacation club. But I must warn you that you will have a prefect keeping an eye on you, okay?" he finished telling them

"Oh, that's why I love your school" Mrs. Black said to the principle

"Madam please, we are very happy to be of service." he told her as she started to walk him out the room.

Taylor was worried about all this. He thought he wouldn't get in trouble since his father said he would fix everything. But now he has to do _public service_. If the school finds out then his reputation will be ruined.

A week later:

As Robbie Ray was dropping Nick and Miley to school, he could feel the awkward atmosphere between the two in the car. When they arrived, Robbie said goodbye to his daughter as she jumped out quickly as soon the car came to a halt. Before Nick would get out, Robbie told him that he to speak to him.

Meanwhile: With Selena

Selena was laying on her bed. She was alone and had nothing to do. Miley had left to spend time with her dad while Demi is out with Joe. However as soon as she heard the door open, she went under her bed to hide.

"Come on." Ashley told a mystery guy. "There. Nobody will come in, okay?" she told him as she locked the door. She started to walk around the girl dorm as he stood there awkwardly.

'Come one, follow me." she told him. She then sat down on the bed that Selena was under.

"When I found out about your accident, I almost died." she told him "Luckily, you're so strong." she started to kiss his neck as she told him this.

"I'm very strong." he said as Selena eyes opened. It was Taylor she realized.

"Listen. Is there anything going on with Miley? " she pulled away from his neck as she looked at him seriously.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Taylor started to get annoyed.

"Because then I'd have to find a way to not think about you so much." she told him

"Look, I told you that nothing is going on with Miley and I. Why would I since you told me she is a virgin." he told her.

Selena eyes widened as she realized that Ashley told Taylor one of Miley's secret.

"Good." she told him as she pushed him and started to go on top of him. As she was about to kiss him, there was a knock on the door.

All three of them had a frighten look on their faces.


	13. Chapter 12

With Robbie Ray:

Nick closed his door as he looked at Robbie.

"I've been thinking about the perfect job for you. I finally know what it is." he told him

Nick waited for him to continue.

"I want you to keep an eye on Miley. I want you to watch her and report to me if she has done something wrong." he told Nick

"Why? if I may ask? Do you not trust Miley." he asked him

"I do but she's my little princess. She doesn't know how cruel the world can be. She's lived her whole life isolated and having it easy that when she goes out to the real world, it might break her. I just want you to guide her. Be there for her. If you find out that she may be doing something stupid, stop her from doing it." he told him

Nick just nodded and smiled as he found his way into their hearts.

Ashley got off of Taylor quickly. She didn't know what to do. She pulled Taylor of the bed and started to lead him to a closet on the first floor. He understood what she was trying to do so he opened the door and hid in their. As he closed the door, Ashley went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Miley." she said

"Why was the door locked Ash?" Miley asked her

"It was? I didn't notice." she told her as she played stupid. "Anyways, how was your week with your dad?" she asked her

"ugh, horrible. Let's go find Demi and Selena so I can tell you guys." she told her

"Why Selena?" Ashley started to get frustrated.

"Okay. Lets just fine Demi." she said

"Where is your suitcase?" Ashley asked her before they left the room.

"Peter is bringing it up." Miley said like it was obvious

After Miley and Ashley left, Taylor got out of the closet and started to head toward the door. After he left, Selena got out underneath her bed. Her thoughts were that she needs to clean her sheets from that incident. She was a bit upset that Miley couldn't go look for her to tell her how her week was. Even though this happened, she knew that Ashley couldn't be trusted.

With Demi and Joe:They were eating lunch near the pool. They were talking and laughing like they always do.

"You need to open up to people closer to you." she told him seriously. All the jokes were gone from the look on her face.

"I do open up. I open to you, Miley, Taylor and Kevin. I don't understand what your trying to say." he asked her confused

"What about your parents?" she asked him. He cringed as she said that. She knew it was a sore subject for him but he needs to tell them how he feels.

"What about them, Demi?" he asked annoyed

"Do they know that you love singing? Do they know how much they hurt you when they act like they don't care about you? How about-" Demi was interrupted

"STOP!" he screamed at her. She was shocked that he actually screamed at her. She never saw him act like this.

"Look, can we drop it? I will talk to them when they decide to care." he asked with her

"But-" Demi was interrupted

"Please, Demi." he pleaded

"Okay. I just want you to be happy and for them to understand what they are doing to you." she told him with a slight smile

"Look, what they are doing to me will make me a better person. I will not treat my son/daughter how they have treated me. I will do better." he told her as grabbed her hand on the table.

"Okay but sooner or later you have to realize that you need your parents." she told him while Joe was rubbing his thumb on her hand.

The silence took over but it wasn't awkward. It was calm and it told them what they need to hear without even saying a word. They kept looking at each other. If someone who saw them would know they are in love.

"Demi-" Miley spoke but stopped when she saw Joe holding her hand. She just smiled as she looked at them.

Joe quickly pulled his hand away and got up to hug Miley and left quickly to find Nick.

"Miley. How was your weekend with your dad?" asked Demi as soon as Joe left

"What is going on between you and Joe?" asked Miley. She knew Demi would try to change the subject.

"Nothing. He just needed some comfort and I was there. You would have done the same right, miles?" she said

"Yea I would but he wouldn't be holding my hand like that." miles told her

"look nothing is going on between us okay?" Demi lied to her. Miley still didn't believe her but she dropped the subject.

"So what happened?" asked demi again

"We have to wait for Ashley. She's in the bathroom." Miles told her

Suddenly Demi got a text from Selena saying that she should bring Miles and Ashley to their dorm because she has something to tell them.

With Nick:

After the talk with Robbie, he knew what he had to do. He had to take care of his daughter for Robbie to trust him enough so he can destroy him.

"Hey Joe." Nick said as he saw him going to their dorm.

"Hey Nick. How was your weekend?" Joe asked curiosity

"Interesting." he told him with a smirk

"I bet it was." Joe said as he open the door for their room.

When they turned around, Nick's bed was covered with all his supplies. The supplies were broken into pieces. Joe and him stood there shocked. Suddenly, David and his friend came in the room and were shocked to find Nick's bed covered with broken books, pens, picture frames and etc. At the side were some of his clothes and they were scattered.

Nick was the first to react. He started to go toward his bed. The rest of the guys were just standing there. Their eyes were following his every movement though. He picked up his sweater and his necklace that his mother gave to him from the floor. He looked mad when he turned around.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked them seriously.

They started to come closer to him. They just kept looking at the mess and stayed quiet.

"I'm talking to you! Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked as his voice was getting louder and louder.

"It cant be happening. It cant be happening!" he kept saying to himself as he turned around and looked at his bed.

"Take it easy, Nick. Maybe it's someone that has it out for you." Joe told him as he was going to stand next to him. "Don't get fired up. Stay calm." he kept telling him as he patted his back.

Suddenly David started to pick up a black paper that was on Nick's bed. When opened it, there was a hand print.

"Who would do such a thing?" Nick told Joe

"You are the chosen one." David looked up and stared at Nick.

Nick took the piece of paper from David and said " The chosen one by whom?"

"By the Latin Blood." David friend answered.

Nick just looked around at them. He just didn't know what to do.

"Nobody is going to throw me out. Nobody!" he told them as he was leaving to go to the principles office.

As Nick was leaving, Joe ran after him. He didn't know that he was going to the principle office. Instead Joe thought he was going to do something stupid.

"No Nick, wait! Nick!" Joe kept yelling but he was already gone. Joe turned around to the two other guys.

"Fine, gentlemen, help me clean this up." he told them.

The four girls were in their dorm. The atmosphere had a lot of tension.

"What is it you want to tell us Selena?" asked Demi

"I want to tell you something about Ashley" she said while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What do you have on me. I don't do anything wrong. You are just wasting your breath." she told Selena

"I am not a snitch but Ashley has something to tell you guys." she told Demi and Miley

"What are you talking about. She's just playing with your heads." Ashley told them

"Don't pretend to be an idiot, Ashley. Today you were here with Taylor. And Miley came while Taylor hid in the closet, right?" she said to Ashley

"I don't have to answerto you. You are insignificant and hardly exist." she told Selena

"Okay but you told Miley that the door was locked and you guys left because she had to tell you and Demi what happen the week with your father right?"

Ashley knew that there was no way for her to get out of it. Ashley knew Selena heard it all and now she has the power to ruin her friendship. She didn't like Selena having the power over her. In fact, she hated it.

Selena was just looking at Ashley. If Ashley doesn't tell them the truth then she will know what type of person she is.

"okay. So what?" Ashley said

"Remember before hooking up with Taylor? Didn't you tell him something about Miley. Try to remember sweetie." Selena told Ashley

"What did you tell hiim about me?" Miley now asked. She looked scared.

"Cant you see she's lying? She wants to make trouble between us." Ashley told them

"Well, maybe, Ash., but there's something fishy going on. " Miley told Ashley

"Oh, Miley, how can you believe her more then me?" she told Miley

"Selena, say something! You're starting a big fire." Demi told her.

Selena knew Ashley wasn't going to talk. It wasn't in her place to tell Miley what Ashley said. She just wanted Ashley to prove herself and ownn up to her mistake.

'Look, maybe I heard wrong. I'm sorry if I almost made you guys fight. That wasn't my intention." she told them

"Its fine" Miley looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Demi knew something was going on. She will talk to Selena and find out what it is. Miley afterall is her best friend and they watch each others back.

Taylor was walking through the backyard of the church with the priest. He was in the poor section of the city.

"Hey, children, gather around. Come, come, come" the priest yelled to the children.

The children gathered around the two men.

"Listen up, kids. This is Taylor, a friend of mine. He will help you organize yourselves into a soccer team." the Priest told them while the children were screaming of joy.

They are all yours. I hope you do a good job with them." he told Taylor.

"Father, don't leave. Don't leave me alone here." he told as the priest was leaving.

"You got this." he said after he left

Taylor turned around and looked at the children. Each one of them had a dirty shirt on. He was pissed. He was spending time with these children instead of having fun with his friends.

"What are you standing around for? Go play." he told them as they looked at him.

"At least they listen." he muttered.

As he turned their backs on them, he got hit by a soccer ball.

Taylor turned around and was looking around and asked, "Who did that?"

There was one boy who has a smirk on his face. He was the only one holding the ball.

"It was you, wasn't it? You'll have to explain it to the priest. Come on. Come on." he told the little boy as he was grabbing his shirt and pants.

"Come on. Go explain it to the priest." Taylor kept saying as he was carrying the little boy by his shirt and pants.

"No! let go of me!" the little boy screamed.

Suddenly the boy said, "Do you know who's behind you?"

"No, no. You're not fooling me." Taylor said. Suddenly there was a tap on Taylor's shoulder.

He turned around and was shocked on what he saw. This guy was ten times bigger then me and was a lot heavier. He looked pissed. For the first time in a while, Taylor was a little scared.

The big guy grabbed Taylor by his shirt and picked him up.

"Why were you messing with my little brother, huh?" he asked Taylor that. As the guy was saying that, the little boy smacked Taylor's butt.

Taylor didn't say anything. The guy put his down and grabbed him by his chest. He had an arm around his neck. The guy kept saying, "little faggot."

As this was going on, all the boys were around them. Suddenly, the priest came out and yelled out Bill! He wanted to see how Taylor was doing and was shocked to find Bill trying to beat him up.

"What are you doing? Take your hands off of him." he kept saying to the big guy. He did was the priest told him to do.

"Get out of here. Taylor came to help me out with the children. I don't want to see you around here" he told Bill as he was leaving.

Before Bill left, he told Taylor, " you got lucky this time."

"Are you okay, son?" the priest asked. Taylor looked pretty shaken up.

"Okay? Who can be okay with this place? It's worse than a prison" he told the priest

Later that Day:

After Taylor left the church, he went straight home to tell his father about it.

Now, his father, Kevin, him and the police stand in front of bill and the little boy.

"Is that the guy that hurt you?" Taylor's father asked Taylor. Taylor just nodded.

"Officer, arrest this man." Taylor's father said.

A police officer came forward and said, " You are accused of battery, kidnapping and armed robbery. Let's go. Take him away." he told the rest of the officers.

"No! Let go of him!" the little boy yelled. Suddenly the little boy was hugging Taylor's leg and was pleading when he said, "Tell them that you never saw him before!" Taylor just looked away.

"Take him away." Taylor's father said to his bodyguards. He was referring to Taylor and Kevin.

"Let him go." Taylor's father said to the guy holding the little boy.

Taylor's father pulled out three hundred dollars and gave it to the little boy.

"Go home." Taylor's father said before he left.

As he left, the little boy crumbled the money and started to sob. He just lost his brother; his family.

_Sorry guys, I'm kind of having a writers block. Ill try to update soon as possible. I hope you guys liked it. _


End file.
